


Favorite

by Ichigo777



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronos & his favorite student's daily routine. OC-ness & lots of smex. A one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm partially to spelling Chronos with the 'h' and thus I shall.
> 
> I was told this story "doesn't fit" with his personality; that Chronos wouldn't "risk" his job in order to basically screw around...
> 
> And I was like, "are we taking about the same guy?" - you know the guy who hated Judai for the whole first 20+ episodes and tried time after time to get him expelled by any way necessary? Really? XO

A soft whimper and then a rustle of sheets. From under the covers, a golden blonde female tosses the heavy quilt on top of her off the bed, and then resumes her previous position; head resting against the blue silk pillows, her mouth twisted into a smile. Beside her, the man who was also blonde, although his hair was quite lighter than hers, grabs her from the side and laughs softly, pulling the girl into his arms. His arms wrap around her slim waist holding her tight as he plants sweet kisses up and down the side of her neck. She sighs and tosses her hair to the other side of her neck with a flick, revealing more neck to her partner. The hint is taken as he runs even more kisses up and down her neck. Slowly, his arms slip away from her waist and gently he turns her so she faces him, and THEN pushes her backwards onto the pillow again. he leans forward and claims her mouth for his own. Her arms wrap around his nick softy and her fingers run through his long hair. Their lips part and their eyes lock; blue on blue. She cocks her head to the side slightly, then nudges him with her nose gently and he leans in again to kiss her.

While his mouth dances with hers, his hands move to unbutton the simple blue nightgown she wears. He breaks the kiss for a moment, just long enough to toss said nightgown over her head and to the side, before he resumes it. His hand trail over the curves of her now bare breasts and she moans into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut, as his hands tease her already stiff nipples. Her hands detangle themselves from his hair and move down his bare back as he continues to touch and tease her their mouths still entangled in their love dance. His hands leave her supple mounds and trail downwards over her hips and hook underneath her underwear, pulling them down to her knees, the farthest his arms can reach. She breaks the kiss and laughs, casually tossing her panties aside with a flick of her legs. He, meanwhile, has tossed away the only garment covering him, and sits upon the bed, silently becoming her to him. She smiles slyly and reaches over to kiss him, and his arms pull her forward into his lap. They kiss again and as one hand stay on her back, the other drifts lower to trace circles along her back. She sighs and wraps her arms around him again. His fingers move lower to tease the most sensitive part of her, then go lower and delve into her opening. She gasps slightly, her cheeks flushing scarlet, and he pecks her upon the cheek softly.

The fingers retreat and he lifts her up slightly, a gently lowers her back down upon his hardness. She moans softly and he pushes her down flat on the bed again. He moves slowly at first, giving her kisses in-between her moans and gasps as her hands tighter in his hair. Gradually, the pace quickens until she's trembling in his arms. Between hot kisses, both gasp and moan as sweat begins to form, then drip. Faster and faster the pace goes, rising towards that final height. The kisses become slightly sloppier, the moans become a little louder. And then, that point is reached and a final kiss muffles and would be screams of pleasure. He collapses next to her on the bed as she removes her arms from around him and he runs his hands through her hair. Gently, he moves a stray strand of her golden hair away from her face and she sighs happily. For a minute, there is silence, then the piercing cry of the alarm clock on the nightstand rings out. He reaches backwards, annoyed, to shut the infernal device off as the two untangle themselves from each other. The clock's face reads 7 AM in bright red letters.

Sighing, she rises to her feet and picks up the tosses clothes on the floor from the activities of this morning and the night before. Depositing them into a hamper, she reaches into her nearby bag and pulls out fresh clothes for herself, then wanders into the bathroom. As she showers and dresses, he makes the bed and packs the books left out from the studying that was done the night before. She returns dressed and clean ten minutes later in a new uniform and he heads for the bathroom with his clothes in hair hands; a kiss is shared as their paths cross. While he cleans himself, she goes into the kitchen and makes breakfast; eggs and French toast. She sets out the two plates with food and blue china rose teacups filled with tea. He joins her, dressed and ready for the day as well. Together, they sit and eat breakfast, talking of what to expect of the coming day. When the food is gone and the teacups empty, the dishes are deposited into the sink and both grab their bags. He locks the door as they exit.

They walk together down the short forest path to the main building and at the entrance they part for now. He heads to the office to get paperwork and she heads to the classroom. She takes her normal seat in the classroom and waist patiently as the other students come in and sit around her in their assigned seats. Ten minutes later, he arrives and begins to teach the day's lessons to his students, with one eyes always on his favorite. For he knows that when the sun sets at the end of this day, she will be his once more.

Such is the daily routine of Miss Crysta Derin and Chronos De Medichi


End file.
